parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Together - Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Song - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the Together song from The Polar Express is Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as the Tonic Trouble cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as the Rayman cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Tower: Casey, you didn't just drink a strange can, did you? *Casey Junior: (with a pipe in his mouth) Look, Tower, I drank it, but spat its contents out. The can fell out of my hands and fell to the planet Earth. *Tower: If you accidentally dropped the can out of an open door, was it really an accident on the floor? *Casey Junior: Look, you see, I was cleaning up the space oddities room for my father. While I was working, I came across the can and drank its contents. I didn't like the taste, and spat the substance on the ground, but dropped the can. It caused some screws on the floor on a door to come to life. I tried to reach the can, but it fell out of my hands, and landed on Earth near a nightmare train. He was the main villain named Cerberus. He, upon seeing some results in action, drank the can, and suddenly changed. *Tower: Are you and your crew going to work together? (laughs) *Casey Junior: What?! To recover the container? Of course, I will! (Thomas and Henry, upon waking up and hearing Tower laughing, shower, and put on their clothes, hats on their heads, and pipes in their mouths) *Thomas Jones: That may have been a bit funny, Casey. *Casey Junior: He deserves it, Thomas, he deserves it. *Henry MacPhee: I've heard that the three of us are going to work to work together. *Casey Junior: Together? *Tower: (still laughing) That's right. *Casey Junior: That reminds me of a song. *Tower: And what song would that be? (sees a large Casey, with a guitar, Montana, rubbing his hands together, Harry Hogwarts, with a conductor's orchestra stick, Shelbert, with a banjo, Ivor, with a trumpet, Blue, with drums, Huey, with a trombone, Pete, with a saxophone, Jebidiah, holding up a bottle, Georgia, with a flute, and Zephie, with a harp, start playing a song from The Polar Express, and start to sing along) *Casey Junior, Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Shelbert, Blue, Huey, Pete, Jebidiah, Georgia, and Zephie: (playing their instruments and singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! *Thomas Jones: (plays a banjo with his hands) It takes a bag of barnicles, *Henry MacPhee: (plays a violin with his hands) A bursh of tuna air, *Gordon: (as James lights a match and places it on another in Gordon's pocket) A tiny sparks of light to add in there, *James: (as the fire burns Harry's ponytail at the back of his hair) Taking the lover's care. *Toby: (tries to put out the fire on Harry's ponytail) Add a little water, *Donald: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) *Douglas: Not long before you know it, *Oliver: (as steam comes out from his ears) The steam is coming from the line, *Casey Junior, Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Shelbert, Blue, Huey, Pete, Jebidiah, Georgia, and Zephie: (singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! (all finish at once) Category:UbiSoftFan94